Always
by K.T Skye
Summary: Logan Watson and Jasmine Silver have been good friends forever due to their parent's work relationship. But after an innocent kiss, will their relationship remain friendly or will true feelings prevail? JOGAN A/U OOC R&R!
1. Blush

**OKay so this is my first IDDI fanfiction and i really love JOGAN honest. So i hope you like it, it's kind of filler but next chapter the story will really start this is just an intro**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN IDDI**

**ENJOY :)**

Logan kicked his feet until he felt the cool air surround his toes. He reached for the heavy cotton blanket at the bottom of his bed, and quickly adjusted himself until his whole body was surrounded in the warmth of his blanket, signing in relief.

Logan's mom slowly opened Logan's bedroom door slightly before opening it wider and stepping through. "Baby, wake up. Your father and I are about to go and catch our flight, you grandmother just confirmed, she is going to stay here with you so until Monday night you're going to be here with Nana, I left money to order out and a spare key just in case, and please if you make a mess the cleaner isn't coming until Tuesday morning and Nana isn't going to clean after you. If you need anything that Nana can't provide, I left a few emergency numbers, please don't abuse it. Are you even listening to me Logan?"

"I got it mom, your leaving, no company, emergency numbers, no mess, no life" Logan sighed before sitting up on his elbows.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Mrs. Watson said surrendering rising up from Logan's bed slowly. She walked over to the side of the bed before plopping on his bed. "I love you," she kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair.

"Hey mom, I have a school dance this weekend, and it would be awesome to show up with my date in your Jaguar … "

"You ask me this every weekend Logan, and every weekend I say no" Mrs. Watson said rising steadily up from Logan bed.

"Exactly mom, make this the weekend you say yes, and what if I told you my date was Jazz?" Logan smirked knowing his mom would give in.

"I'll tell your father to leave the keys with the spare, crash it Logan, and there will be consequences," Mrs. Watson sternly pointed her finger at Logan before blowing him a goodbye kiss and turning on her heels out his room.

_Yes!_ Logan thought as he threw the covers off his body revealing his bare and toned torso. He threw his legs over the side of his bed before collecting his phone of his oak wood side table. He scrolled through all the missed calls and unread texts before placing it back and heading towards his bathroom to freshen up.

Jasmine sat up on her bed pushing her back against her headboard. She blinked a few times adjusting her sight to her room. She pulled the tie holding her hair into place out her hair before shaking her head. She took her phone beside the table beside her. There were a couple of unread texts and missed calls, but she just placed It back on her wooden side table. She dragged her hand over face. She hoped off her bed and exited her bedroom dragging her socked feet against the freshly polished wooden floor to the bathroom across the hall. But before she could place a manicured finger on the cool doorknob, her father's voiced called from downstairs.

"Jasmine, come say goodbye to you mother and I," Her father shouted. Jasmine groaned before turning on her heels towards the carpeted stairwell.

"You know the plan right honey," her mother questioned once she took sight of her only child.

"Yes mom, after school bring you stuff and ride home with Logan where I'll be staying at for the weekend. If you guys get any complaints from Logan's grandmother I'm grounded for a year, I got it and I have to get ready. Love you guys to pieces have a safe trip. See you guys Tuesday night," Jasmine said giving her parents quick hugs before prancing towards the stairs.

"Jasmine come back," her mother sweetly asked adjusting her purse. Jasmine pivoted and strolled back towards her parents. Her mom cleared her throat lightly, "Monday night, and it's not a year it's a week. I just want you to be careful around Logan I know you guys grew up together but your both hormonal teenagers –"

Jasmine cringed because she knew where this conversation was going. "Mom, please not this talk, If he tries to make a move then I'll kick him in the balls, besides we've been friends forever" Jasmine scrunched her nose before rolling her eyes.

"Just saying, look we have to go the car should be here any minute, I love you honey, be safe," Jasmine's mom pulled her in a hug kissing her temple lightly before pulling away letting her father mock the action.

"I'm leaving you $100 dollars for the weekend, for food and a movie, maybe two I don't know, okay, I love you honey," Jasmine's dad once he pulled away from the hug.

"Okay, thanks guys bring me back something, from . . ." Jasmine stopped,

"L.A, will do, love you baby," Jasmine's mom said air kissing her daughter before walking towards the door.

"Lock the door when you're leaving and I'll see you Monday," Jasmine's dad said waving as he headed towards the door.

Jasmine smiled to herself before walking from the living room to the kitchen and checking the time on the stove. **6:57 pm**. Jasmine spun on her heels before jogging to the bathroom to take a quick shower before she had to leave.

Logan ran his fingers through his damp hair in front of his bathroom mirror. He had a fluffy white towel around his waist due to previous shower he took. It was 7:00 and he had to pick up Jasmine at 7:30 so he could get them to school by 8:00.

Logan Watson and Jasmine Silver's parents were in business together doing management consulting. So they travel a lot usually leaving Logan and Jasmine with Logan's grandmother Irene. And since they spent a lot of weekends together they became really good friends over the years.

Logan slipped on a white v-neck tee that clung to his body showing off bicep tricep his body held possession over before picking out a pair of his favorite sneakers. One he came out his closet he took his bag off his queen sized bed throwing it over his shoulder before walking out his bedroom.

Jasmine applied one last coat of her MAC lip glass before putting it in her tote. She had just finished eating her routine 'bowl of berries' before, and she picked up the bowl placing it in the sink and walking towards the door. Today she decided to wear a pair of grey skinnies, a burgundy top and her knee high black heeled boots. Topped with a silver heart necklace she bought in New York and a couple of cross bracelets Logan got her for her 14th birthday.

Jasmine locked the door, then checked to make sure it was locked before turning to see Logan Watson in his parent's Jaguar. "Oh my gosh, they gave you the car!" Jasmine squealed breaking into a steady sprint towards the car.

"Yeah, it took some convincing, but where going to show up to the dance –"

"In the Jaguar! Oh my gosh Logan you truly are the best," Jasmine said closing the backseat where she had recently dumped her overnight bag. And opening up the passenger seat slipping into the cool leather seats.

Logan couldn't help but blush at Jasmine's comment. He turned his head so Jasmine couldn't see. He was used to being praised for . . . well everything, but it really hit home when Jasmine complimented him. "So is it confirmed you are accompanying me to the dance tonight?" Logan asked pulling out the Silvier's driveway.

"Yes Loggy, I'm your date tonight," Jasmine blushed looking ahead the road as they drove down the quiet street, in a comfortable silence.

Logan felt the blush creep upon his checks but he didn't try to hide it this time.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE**

**Luv ya :)**

**KT SKYE**


	2. A Night In

**Hey! Okay so this is the second chapter, I really wanted to update ASAP and I did. I got really good reviews so far and I'm happy! So Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMOR: I ONLY OWN RYDER AND AMANDA!**

Logan placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, startling her a bit as she stood dazed at her locker. 8th period had just ended and slowly students were aborting the large school building all anxious to start preparing for the dance.

"You okay?" Logan asked her as Jasmine turned around to face him.

"Course, i mean, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," Jasmine silently sneezed into her elbow before meeting Logan's eyes.

His blue eyes pooled with concern, "Well what's wrong?" Logan asked taking her hand pulling her gently away from her locker, which he shut behind her.

"I don't know just headache, I'm sure if I rest it off I'll be fine for the dance," Jasmine waved it off traveling her eyes down Logan's wet shirt. "What happened to your shirt?" Jasmine spat out.

_**FALSHBACK**_

__Logan quickly shut the shower off after phys ed offf nearly slipping to exit the showers. There were about two minutes until the late bell rung and not only was his class on the other side of the building, but he was still pretty nude. . . He quickly jumped into his jeans and slipped onto his v-neck that instantly clung to his chest and torso. He was quick to unlock his locker quickly throwing his backpack over his shoulder shuffling to exit the locker room.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Quick shower, no time to dry off," Logan waved it off as Jasmine stepped to the side heading towards the stairwell.

"Oh …" Jasmine said starting down the stairs.

"Yeah, well I was thinking we can eat before the dance, maybe at Hardy's of we can order in depending on id we actually go or not," Logan said nearly stumbling to catch up with Jasmine's fast pace.

"You okay? You're acting strange," Logan said as Jamie slowed to a halt.

"Just under the weather," Jasmine waved it off pivoting to face Logan, who stepped closer the only thing that could possibly fit between them was a thin sheet of computer paper. The back of Logan's hand was raised steadily until it was placed on Jasmine's forehead.

"You're really hot," he breathed out. Jasmine's eyes trembled close, and her teeth found her full bottom lip.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should go to . . . the dance," she cleared her throat opening her eyes. "But you should go, I'll be there in spirit," Jasmine said stepping away from Logan.

"No, if you're not going then I'm not either," Logan said stepping closer to Jasmine.

"But you got your parents to leave the Jaguar," Jasmine said rubbing her right arm in an awkward manner.

"Yeah, but if I would have known you weren't going then – I wouldn't have asked," Logan said looking at his feet, afraid to meet Jasmine's eyes.

But Jasmine stayed silent, absorbing the new information she just learned. Logan wanted to arrive in his parent's Jaguar – with her …. "That's really sweet Logan," Jasmine surprised Logan as he raised his head progressively.

"I try," Logan chuckled lowly.

"So, how about we order Dominos maybe invite some friends over?" Jasmine said starting to rub Logan's arm mindlessly. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a deal," Logan smirked as Jasmine dropped her arms as she realized she was rubbing Logan's arms.

Jasmine blushed, but her head rose, "Okay," Jasmine's lips curved into a subtle smile as Logan draped his arm over her shoulders – walking out Taylor Wood High School.

Logan paid the delivery man, who's name appeared to be Scotty, and took the three pies from his arms. After there farewells, Logan kicked his door shut spinning around to drop off the pies in the kitchen. On the way he passed by his grandma who was passed out on the couch with an old western movie playing softly in the background.

"Guys the food is here!" Logan shouted indicating announcing the arrival of the Domino's pizza. His grandmother shifted on the couch, but she didn't wake. He soon heard footsteps descending down the stairs, and soon Jasmine, Amanda, and Ryder entered Logan's kitchen.

"Food smells delicious and I'm so hungry," Amanda said immediately jumping on the marble island.

"Same," Ryder quickly opened the first box of pizza inhaling the aroma of the bacon pizza.

"You got bacon!" Jasmine cheered collecting a 2 litter soda of soda placing it next to Amanda's thigh on the island.

"Your favorite," Logan said simply collecting four plates from his cabinets.

"I wonder how the dance is going," Jasmine sighed poring herself a glass of soda being careful not spill any soda on the counter.

"The dance blows, Abby got drunk – again," Ryder laughed while chewing on his bacon slice.

"Well then I'm glad we didn't go," Jasmine said sipping on her soda lightly. She walked over to the pizza boxes taking a plate that Logan laid out next to the boxes to place the pizza on.

"Yeah," Logan said trapping Jasmine against the counter. Jasmine turned to face Logan, who was smirking down at her. She held the tip of pizza out for Logan, who took a huge bite out it. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's until they were interrupted by their other friends,

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Amanda said kicking Ryder from her sitting position on the counter, "but be cute somewhere else this is the lonely people club, me and Ryder," Amanda joked hopping off the counter.

"Yeah, be considerate guys," Ryder laughed taking a bite of his second slice. "Guys we're just friends," Jasmine said pushing Logan away a bit.

"Yeah … okay so what are we watching tonight?" Amanda said taking a slice and a plate.

"Well I was thinking we can kick it with some good old Grease," Ryder said wiping the grease and crumbs from the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, we literally watch that every weekend, how about Sex in the City!" Amanda cheered turning to Jasmine for backup.

"NO, no chick flicks," Ryder protested before chugging a glass of soda.

"What about Cyberbully?" Jasmine offered.

"What the fuck is that?" Logan asked sitting on a stool by the island.

"it's this really good movie, pretty realistic actually" Jasmine raved, as Ryder threw his head back in an irritated manor.

"It's actually really good, cried like baby," Amanda confessed before Ryder had a chance to state his opinion.

"Let's give it a chance," Logan shrugged. Ryder gave him the best 'WTF' looks he held possession over.

Jasmine bit her lip suppressing her giggles. "You guys will love it," Jasmine said giving a thumbs up Ryder's way.

"Okay, bring the pizza upstairs," Amanda said grabbing a box, followed by Ryder who took the other two, exiting the kitchen carefully making sure they don't drop the boxes.

"Well thanks for getting everyone on bored with the movie," Jasmine said tossing her hair long brown hair, into high ponytail before starting towards the exit, waiting for Logan.

"It was no problem, heard it was good anyway," Logan waved it off before holding the single swinging door open for Jasmine.

"Oh it is, Jasmine said beginning to climb the stairs up to Logan's bedroom. "Hey, and um . . . Logan?" Jasmine stopped halfway up the stairs to turn and look at Logan.

"Yeah Jazz," he asked in a concerned manor.

"Thanks for staying with me, instead of going to the movies," Jasmine said playing with the hem of her baggy crop top.

"It was no problem, really," Logan said taking another step up towards Jasmine. She stretched her arms hinting for Logan to give her a hug. Which he, did he was quick to embrace Jasmine into a bear hug. They pulled back, eyes locked on each other's. Jasmine's heart beat sped up, her eyes fluttered close and leaned forward slowly.

Logan saw Jasmine's eyes close, she was prepping for the kiss, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do much more – but he quickly shook his naughty ideas out his head before leaning in slowly closing his eyes in the process.

Their lips connected, and both; Logan and Jasmine felt the spark. Their lips moved in sync, and before anything else could happen, Jasmine pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before turning around a sprinting up the stairs to the guest room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I loved writing it. So I'll update ASAP, but happy fathers day!**

**So I'm kind of shooting for 5 reviews before I update, can you guys make that happen?**

**LOVE YA 3**

**K.T SKYE**


	3. Flashback Baby

** Hey! Sorry it's actually been too long. But I'm back and I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me weeks of executing perfectly and I guess it came out how I wanted.**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN IDDI!**

Logan stood confused as Jasmine ran off towards the guest room. Was it his breath? Yellow teeth? What was wrong? Should I go after her? He thought to himself as he raked his fingers through his sculpted blonde hair. Logan's eyes drifted from the empty hallway ahead of him, and his empty living room, besides Grandma Irene who was still comatose on the couch. Logan's feet descended from the staircase and soon he was mindlessly walking into his backyard.

Logan slid the glass door close, and walked through the thick grass to the oak tree at the end of his backyard. He began to climb the ladder until he was under the comforting wooden room atop of the large tree.

Ever since the Watsons moved from Chicago to California ten years ago, Logan found new comfort in the large oak tree in their backyard. Whenever he got mad, or sad, or scared, or glad about something, he'd always seek abundance from the tree. So, Logan and his father spent one weekend together building a tree house. Logan loved the house, he spent numerous hours a day in there just laying down and thinking. He never bought anyone up there until second grade.

But when his parents introduced him to the Silvers, their new business partners, he felt a strange attraction towards their daughter. I mean, of course at that time she had "couties", but she was different than every other first grade girl.

And Jasmine felt the same way. Since she was introduced to the Watsons she fell in love with the whole family, and took a great liking towards their son, Logan.

When Logan was twelve, he felt something more than a sisterly love towards his beloved friend. Of course that was when Jasmine had first started "developing." But it was only a phase, and soon he was crushing on Gabriele Hudson.

Even though Jasmine was oblivious to Logan's feelings for her, she liked Logan too. All the other girls were always talking about how hot he was, and how lucky she was to be so close to him. And her peers influenced her feelings for Logan.

But it was the summer of ninth grade, when the two finally realized their feelings for each other. It was when the Watsons and the Silvers went on vacation together to the Bahamas and Logan and Jasmine stayed on the hotel's beach and watched the sunset together.

**FLASHBACK**

Logan leaned back in the sand and watched as the large waves regressed as it came closer to the shore. He inhaled the fresh sent of the salt water provided by the ocean. The beach was close to empty so the only sounds Logan and Jasmine could hear were the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. Beside Logan, Jasmine laid down in the sand and closed her eyes.

"Are you scared?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Nah, not really I mean the hotel isn't too far, and no one's out here," Logan said lying beside Jasmine.

"I mean for high school," Jasmine said arching her eyebrow in response of Logan's obliviousness.

Logan tucked his arm behind his head, and looked over at Jasmine. "No, not really … are you?" Logan asked.

"I am, I mean I don't know, I feel like it's a big step …. And I'm not ready to take that step yet," Jasmine said leaning on her elbow to face Logan.

"I know it's a big step Jazz, but I'll be by your side, every step of the way," Logan said lacing his fingers through Jasmine's.

Jasmine's lips curved into subtle smile as she absorbed Logan's cheesiness "I love you Loggey,"

"Love you to Jazzy," Logan said giving Jasmine's hand a small squeeze. They laid back in the sand still hand in hand as they watched the sun set.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then, the two had felt closer and more connected to each other, and through the first two years of high school Logan became very possessive towards Jasmine. Whenever a guy would ask her out, he would have to have his own "evaluation" before he sent her off, which usually scared the guy off, and Logan would always buy her a vanilla milkshake at the Soda Hop to cheer her up because, that was the kind of friend he was.

Jasmine sighed as she replayed the events that had happened minutes before. "I enjoyed it so I don't know why I ran off like that," Jasmine thought to herself as she stared at her perfectly pedicured feet. She sighed as she suddenly felt too hot for sweats and she was quick to kick off her pants and toss them at the end of her bed. She was soon in her black laced underwear. She threw her legs off the edge of the bed and walked over to her black sequined Victoria Secret duffle bag, and searched for some bottoms to send her a cool relief. She soon found a pair of denim shorts and slipped them on her smooth tan legs. She slipped on some flip flops and exited guest room.

Jasmine poked her head into Logan's bedroom to see Amanda and Ryder at the foot of Logan's large bed. Their mindless banter had come to halt once they heard the door, but picked up their conversation quickly after. She did perimeter search of the bedroom and closed the door silently after seeing no sign of Logan. The only other place Logan could possibly be was the oak tree. She thought back to the first time Logan had taken her in the tree.

**FLASHBACK**

"So you can't tell anyone about this … okay?" Logan asked as he tugged on an eight year old Jasmine's arm out into the backyard.

"Fiinnne!" Jasmine agreed picking up the pace Logan had created towards the oak tree.

"Ta Da!" Logan exclaimed holding his arms out to present the Oak tree.

"Logan, what's so special about a tree?" Jasmine asked folding her arms against her chest in an annoyed manner. Logan smirked, and raised his pointer finger up towards the top of the tree. Jasmine looked up and gasped slightly.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe as she observed the tree that was kept so hidden from her. "Can I go up?" she turned to Logan, who gave her a nod in approval. She giggled and ran towards the ladder towards the back of the tree, and began climbing.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Logan said following her up the ladder.

"Cool? This is awesome! Why'd you keep it hidden from me for so long?" Jasmine asked as she began to inspect the little cabin in the tree. **(A/N: This High School Musical 3: Senior Year, I didn't know how else to explain it!)**

"I wanted to make sure I could trust you," Logan said playing with his fingers. Jasmine wrapped her arms around Logan, in much to Logan's surprise. He mocked her move and wrapped his arms around Jasmine.

"What was that for?" he asked once they pulled apart.

"For trusting me," Jasmine replied.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jasmine slid the glass door close gently hoping not to wake Grandma Irene. She began to creep through the backyard and before she knew it she was already half way up the ladder. And she found Logan one leg perched up playing with his old toy robot.

"Hey," Jasmine said as she moved to sit next to him.

"Hey … look, I'm sorry for -," Logan started placing his toy beside him.

"No, no, it wasn't you at all," Jasmine stopped Logan from continuing his sentence. Logan looked up at Jasmine who was staring at her knees. "I enjoyed it … a lot," she continued.

"Then why'd you run off?" Logan asked. Jasmine shrugged as she gained enough confidence to look up at Logan.

` "I'm sorry," her eyes brimmed with tears and it took her every muscle she had, to keep from her tears escaping. Yet, she failed and soon a single tear ran down her check. "I don't know …" Jasmine said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're scared," Logan breathed out. He looked over at Jasmine who was nodding slightly.

"Yeah – I am," Jasmine sighed as she shifted her weight on her right thigh to face Logan.

"I get it, ten years of friendship … you're afraid of losing," Logan said taking the words straight from Jasmine's mouth directly. "But – I'll always be by your side … in whatever you decide," Logan said taking Jasmine's hand into his own, stroking her index fingers with his thumb.

Jasmine used her free hand to gently stroke the side of Logan's face, each finger gliding itself down his baby smooth skin. She let the nail of her rude finger linger against his skin before lightly dropping her hand to the wood floor. "Kiss me," Jasmine breathed out as her eyelids dropped.

It didn't take Logan too long to accede Jasmine's command, and within seconds Logan's full lips were pressed against Jasmine's. And there lips moved together as one. Jasmine's hand found there way to the nape of Logan's neck and played with Logan's baby hairs.

Logan placed his hand on the back of Jasmine's knee that was perched atop of her other and caressed her knee with his thumb. Jasmine released the soft moan that she was holding inside and Logan took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Jasmine's soft lips. It was a fight for dominance.

After around one minute of their endless make out session, it evidently came to an end. Jasmine had pulled back with a need for air. "Wow," Logan muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Jasmine giggled throwing her head back. Jasmine pushed herself up onto her feet and held her hand out to help Logan up. "Where you going?" Logan asked hesitant to take Jasmine's hand.

"We've been gone for a long time, I'm pretty sure Amanda and Ryder chewed each other's ears off," Jasmine said.

"Then there're too busy eating each other to care about us," Logan confidently smirked at his jocular comeback. Jasmine raised her brown and rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and walking towards the ladder. "Fine, fine I'm coming," Logan said scrambling to his feet and following Jasmine down the tree.

** What'd you guys think? I'm in love with this chapter. Tell me if you are:**

** REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE!**

**Ciao lovelies!**


	4. Samantha R

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I got back not too long ago from my trip to Florida and I have been unpacking getting ready for school and everything has just been so hectic and crazy. So i want to apologize but without further ado chapter 4!**

After Logan and Jasmine departed from Logan's tree house they returned to Logan's bedroom to join Ryder and Amanda in a tear provoking film. Afterwards, the teens finished off the rest of the pizza and Ryder offered Amanda a ride home.

Grandma Irene eventually woken up from her deep sleep, she had whished the teens goodnight's sleep before checking out into one of the guest rooms.

Logan had began to straighten up his room, trashing all pizza boxes stray plates, and cups that had been tossed around his bedroom. Jasmine had made her way back to her room to remove the day's makeup and wash off all dirt and oil she had absorbed from the day. She brushed her hair back into a tight ponytail, and then changed into her pajamas before heading back to Logan's room to say goodnight.

"Hey she said poking her head through the threshold of Logan's bedroom. Logan lifted his head from his phone. His back was against his headboard and his shirt had been discarded.

"Hey," he smiled at her as he locked his phone tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Where's you - your shirt?" she laughed to ease the mood, yet failed as she cleared her throat.

"I'm about to jump in the shower," Logan said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Right - well I just came to say goodnight," she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh - I was thinking we could stay up - maybe watch another movie," Logan said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know ... it's getting pretty late, maybe we can go see a movie in theaters tomorrow?" Jasmine asked lamely. The truth was, Jasmine was afraid of what could happen if they were alone, she was afraid, she wouldn't be able to control herself ... together on a large bed watching a movie in the dark -.

Logan hopped of his bed and walked around to the front to retrieve his phone, while Jasmine snuck a peek at a shirtless Logan. And she, in smallest words was; shocked. The last time she has seen Logan shirtless had to have been a year ago - and he had pecks, not blown out abs. it took pretty much every bone in her body not to just touch or caress his abdomen.

Thankfully, Logan snapped her out of her naughty thoughts. "Oh come on Jazz, it's only 11:30, and I have plans with some of the guys tomorrow, I'll let you pick the movie" Logan smirked as he stepped closer to Jasmine.

Jasmine played with the ends of her hair as she contemplated staying up to watch another movie. It was pretty early in the night - and if she had full authority over movie selection, then it wasn't like she was going to pick a movie with suggestive themes that could possibly tempt her.

"Fine, one movie ... my pick," Jasmine said as she entered Logan's bedroom closing the door shut behind her. As Jasmine walked further into the room, the more self-conscious she felt. Despite the fact that she loved her friend - he was kind of a player. He has brought girl after girl after girl into this house to do only God knows what. Girls she couldn't even compare herself to. Larger breast ... smaller waists. There was no comparing. And the fact that she was walking into the same room he has probably bought these alleged girls - with these newfound feelings, wasn't necessarily a confidence booster. Especially in unfaltering pjs.

"Alright I'm going to use the bathroom, you can search for a movie while I'm gone," Logan said tossing the phone on the bed, and watched as it landed nearly beside the remote. Jasmine nodded as she sauntered over to his large bed. As she reached for the glossy back remote, Logan's phone lit up. She tried to ignore it - and she did. She sat on his bed, Indian style and began scrolling through numerous movies, when his phone lit up ... again. She bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to scroll, when it lit up once more.

It could be important, she thought to herself as she dropped the remote by her side, and reached for the phone, which had vibrated in her hand - all from the same messenger; Samantha. R. Jasmine didn't know of such, yet felt anger as she began to unlock his phone.

**0 1 18**

Logan's password - the idea of having the date of a very life - altering night was somewhat flattering. But know, it was sending her stomach in knots. She clicked on the messaging app and clicked on the most recent message sent by Samantha. R.

**- **_**you should probably come over around 6 - ish tom.**_

Tomorrow? He said he had plans with the guys. Once Jasmine had heard the reassuring sound of Logan's shower start, flicked the screen the slightest with the pad of her thumb up as she began to read their text conversations from the beginning.

- _spending the weekened with Jasmine _

_**- :(**_

_maybe tomorrow_

_**- :)**_

_**- my parents aren't going to be here ;))**_

_**- **__oh rly?_

_-__** mhm ... all weekend **_

_**-**__ so defiantly tomorrow _

_**- maybe i could show u some new cheer moves ;)**_

_**- brb text u in 10**_

_**- :***_

_**- you should probably come over around 6 - ish.**_

Jasmine paused as she reached the end of their conversation. She peeked down at her flannels and one of Logan's old baggy lacrosse sweatshirts. She was a mess. Even though Jasmine hadn't know Samantha. R personally, she was aware of some of the scandalous rumors swarming the school about her and some of things she has done to other guys. She has seen her wearing the littlest of clothing possible for ... well school. And that hadn't bothered Jasmine - not until she realized who her next victim of seduction would be; Logan.

And even though in any other situation Jasmine would have been furious with Logan - she gave him the benefit of the doubt this time. If she was being seduced by the schools most infamous man whore then she wouldn't necessarily throw it in Logan's face. yet it still burned that he chose Samantha over her, and even worse that he lied about it.

Logan turned the knob until the water stopped running. He quickly stepped out and hurried to grab the thick white towel he had put atop of the toilet seat. He ran it along his arms in best attempt of drying before doing a quick dry of his hair. He wrapped the towel low on his waist and before he exited, he styled his damp hair with his hands, before turning and exiting his bathroom.

The first think Logan saw was Jasmine sitting at the end of the bed starring off at the wall. The remote was beside her it had seemed like she hadn't picked a movie. He began walking closer until he was right next to his bed still not gaining Jasmine's attention.

"If you wanted me to pick the movie - all you had to do was ask," Logan laughed to himself which brought life back to Jasmine who's head perked to the sound of his voice.

Jasmine looked Logan up and down before settling in on his midsection as she focused in on one water droplet as it traveled down his chest until it hit the big white towel.

"Eyes up here Jazz," Logan joked as he pointed his middle and fore finger up towards his eyes.

Jasmine blushed slightly as she looked down at her knees. Logan took her chin slightly raising it. "You know I'm just joking," Logan winked before walking over to his closet. His hand wrapped itself over the chrome doorknob twisting before escaping into his closet.

That wink. That wink Logan sent her nearly made her jump. He has winked at her before ... friendly winks here and there. Nothing serious. They were friends after all. But this wink felt surreal - like the wink he would send a girl at school. Jasmine never even knew how those girls could react to such a small gesture.

Jasmine did indeed fall into a trance brought on by her thoughts. she had heard the shower go off so she quickly locked his phone and sat on the end of his bed, and she all of a sudden blocked out all her surroundings thinking about Samantha. R. Her confidence was staggering, she had only wished she could compare herself. And from the talk of the town she seemed like she could defiantly please a guy hands down. Something Jasmine had done - only once ... January 18th.

**Her everybody! SO just in case you didn't quite catch that last part you should go back to when Logan was unlocking his phone ;) **

***SPOLIER!* **

**Sorry lol anyway i hoped you enjoyed thanks for some of the awesome reviews from my last chapter and i hope to have even more great reviews**

**LUV YA'LL :***


End file.
